Mãe?
by ErikaCullen1
Summary: One-Shot / Durante um caso, Sherlock descobre que foi trocado por um novo detetive, mas o que ele menos esperava era que esse detetive era ninguém menos que a sua querida mãe, esse reencontro promete ser muito engraçado. #Spankfic #Palmadas não sexuais


**2013 - Londres**

–Temos que falar com a babá. -respondeu Sherlock ao terminar de examinar a ultima vitima, era uma criança de 5 anos de idade, loira e de pele pálida, provavelmente morreu por envenenamento já que não havia nenhuma marca de agressão em seu corpo. Eram quatro homicídios, cinco se fosse contar com o cachorro da família.

–Como você poderia saber que aqui havia uma babá? -John perguntou intrigado mais uma vez com o Holmes.

–É claro que havia uma babá aqui John, existe sempre uma babá nesses tipos de família. -Sherlock respondeu como se fosse o obvio, bom, para ele era o obvio, mas não para os outros que estavam com ele na cena do crime. Ele olhou para Lestrade que tinha suas mãos pousadas na cintura. -Onde está a babá?

–Não sabemos. Na realidade, não sabemos nem que essa família tinha uma babá ao certo. -o inspetor balançou a cabeça. Esperou o momento certo para revelar ao jovem detetive consultor que aquela investigação não estava mais nas mãos do mesmo. -Escuta, Sherlock...

–Sim? -o Holmes se agachou na frente do corpo do pai e começou a examina-lo calmamente.

–Nós vamos ter que sair daqui agora. -disse Lestrade.

–Por que? -Sherlock perguntou sem olha-lo, sem interesse nos papos do inspetor. John apenas cruzou os braços ao olhar para Lestrade com curiosidade, não era normal eles saírem de uma cena de crime sem que Sherlock tivesse terminado tudo.

–Por que esse caso...já esta nas mãos de outra pessoa. -Lestrade foi direto, mas sabia que Sherlock iria ficar furioso, ele tinha entrado no caso com uma grande animação, afinal, não era todo dia que uma família inteira era morta. O Holmes levantou a cabeça e olhou para o inspetor, ele franziu o cenho como quem não entendia onde o colega queria chegar.

–Como assim outra pessoa? -sua voz saiu grossa e um pouco baixa. -Outro detetive? Eu estou no caso Lestrade.

–Sim, eu sei. Não me leve a mal, Sherlock, mas o pessoal queria...como posso lhe dizer isso...eles queriam testar uma nova mente brilhante nesse caso. -explicou calmamente o inspetor. John colocou a mão direita sobre a cabeça, ele notou que Sherlock não havia gostado nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo. Outra mente brilhante? Poderia existir mente mais brilhante do que a Sherlock? Aquilo era uma baboseira enorme, mas ele entendia que aquilo não partia de Lestrade e sim dos companheiros de trabalho dele.

–Foi a agente Donovan não foi? Foi ela que deu essa ideia "brilhante"? -indagou o Holmes se levantando e ficando ereto novamente. -Ou melhor, foi o Anderson não foi? Aquele detector de drogas barato! ANDERSON! -Sherlock rosnou raivoso, não queria deixar aquele caso, a algum tempo não aparecia nada que lhe agradasse para poder trabalhar.

–Sherlock, não adianta. O novo detetive já veio aqui, já analisou tudo e em menos de meia hora já conseguiu deduzir o que aconteceu aqui só de olhar para os corpos no chão. -Lestrade explicou. -Olha garoto, não temos nada contra você, mas eles querem ver como essa nova experiencia vai se sair...ela até agora está se saindo muito bem.

–Vocês poderia ter nos avisado antes. -disse John tomando partido de Sherlock naquele quesito, era normal ficar com raiva por ter saído de sua casa pra nada.

–Ah então é 'ela'. Uma mulher. Em toda a minha vida eu só conheci duas mulheres que com mentes tão brilhantes quanto a minha, Graham...-disse o Holmes.

–É Greg! -corrigiu o inspetor.

–Eu sabia disso. -Sherlock se defendeu. -Continuando, e nem uma dessas mulheres esteve por aqui hoje, eu tenho certeza absoluta!

–Vocês tem alguma foto dele? Talvez o Sherlock possa conhece-la se ver uma foto. -John perguntou e Lestrade colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e tirou o celular.

–É, temos sim, A Sally me mandou essa foto quando estavamos procurando candidatos a esse caso, de acordo com a ficha dela, ela é muito boa no que faz.

Sherlock pegou o celular das mãos de Lestrade e deu uma breve olhada na foto. Ele gelou. Seus olhos pareciam que iriam pular das orbitas por causa do choque. O celular escorregou de sua mão e quase que se espatifou no chão, sorte que John conseguiu pega-lo antes que encontrasse o concreto. Ambos estranharam a reação de Sherlock.

–Sherlock...

–Sherlock você está bem?

O Holmes não respondeu, apenas se virou e foi embora do local do crime sem. John e Greg se olharam com preocupação, o ex-fuzileiro prometeu que ligaria para o inspetor caso algo acontecesse com Sherlock ou se ele falasse alguma coisa, realmente Lestrade se preocupada com Sherlock, como um verdadeiro pai. John se despediu dele e correu atrás do Holmes. Durante todo o percurso de volta para Baker Street, Sherlock se manteve em silencio, não expressava nenhuma reação, aquilo não era normal do detetive consultor mais famoso do mundo.

Quando chegaram, o Holmes saiu do Táxi e correu pelas escadas para o seu apartamento deixando John para pagar o motorista, como sempre. John subiu as escadas para o 221B e ao entrar no apartamento encontrou Sherlock encolhido em sua poltrona, ainda com o casaco preto e abraçando os joelhos. O médico se aproximou do amigo e parou de pé em sua frente.

–O que está havendo Sherlock? Por que você saiu daquele jeito? -perguntou preocupado. Mas Sherlock não respondeu, ele parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e provavelmente não estava dando a minima para o que John lhe perguntava. John franziu o cenho. -Olha, não precisa ficar tão chateado assim, é só um caso, daqui a pouco encontramos outro caso melhor do que esse no qual você vai fazer tudo do jeito que gosta.

–Eu não estou chateado, John. -respondeu o detetive.

–Bom, eu estou aqui para lhe escutar. Se quiser me dizer o que esta havendo com você, eu sou um ótimo ouvinte. -o médico sorriu amigavelmente, mas notou que a expressão do seu amigo não havia mudado. Uns segundos se passou em silencio, até que John ligou os fatos. -Espere um pouco...

Sherlock o olhou.

–Foi a foto não foi? Você conhece aquela mulher, por isso ficou desse jeito! -John respondeu.

–Você está ficando cada vez melhor nas suas observações John. -elogiou Sherlock.

–É, eu tenho um ótimo exemplo de observador em casa. -dessa vez ele conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do amigo, mesmo que ele fosse sem nenhum humor. -Então...vai me dizer quem era a mulher da foto?

Sherlock suspirou e encarou o chão.

–Era a minha mãe.

John se sentiu confuso.

–Quer dizer, você viu que ela se parecia com sua mãe? -perguntou o médico.

–Não John! Era a minha mãe. Eu sei quem me deu a luz John, eu jamais confundiria minha mãe com qualquer outra mulher.

O Dr. Watson cruzou os braços espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava conseguindo entender o por que da reação de Sherlock mais cedo, talvez, olhar para o rosto da mãe lhe trazia inúmeras lembranças. Porém, John nunca conheceu os pais de Sherlock e o mesmo nunca falava de sua família, o único familiar dele que John conhecia era o seu irmão mais velho, Mycroft.

–Uau. Quer dizer que é a sua mãe que esta no caso da chacina familiar...-John comentou. -Então...

–Então? -Sherlock perguntou.

–Toda a sua família é desse ramo? Digo, seus pais também são detetives?

–Não. Apenas eu e minha mãe, me tornei detetive por influencia dela. Meu pai era um importante deputado no governo britânico, mas ele morreu antes do meu nascimento. Nunca o conheci. Então certamente você consegue entender que minha mãe foi as duas coisas, pai e mãe, para mim e para o idiota do meu irmão.

–Claro, eu compreendo. -John sentia sua cabeça inundar de perguntas, tudo relacionado a Sherlock era um mistério, ele não falava muito de sua vida, de sua família, de como se tornou o único detetive consultor do mundo...e John queria saber de algumas coisas, a noticia da mãe de Sherlock envolvida em um caso o deixou com uma curiosidade latente.

O Dr. Watson abriu a boca para falar, mas ouviu a campainha do seu apartamento tocar, pensou que fosse a Sra, Hudson que havia esquecido as chaves de novo. Foi até a porta a abriu, dando de cara com uma mulher. Ela não era tão alta, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um coque, seus olhos eram tão azuis quando a água, tinha um batom vermelho decorando sua boca, vestia um casaco lilás e por dentro tinha uma saia preta e uma blusa branca. Usava meia-calça preta e um sapato de salto alto, parecia scarpin, preto. Ela lembrava vagamente Irene Adler, só que um pouco mais velha, mas ela não deixava de ser atraente.

–Boa noite John. Sherlock está? -ela perguntou, sua voz era seduzente, nem fina, nem grave, na medida certa.

–Ah...quer dizer... -John não conseguiu falar por um momento, ficou pasmo quando a mulher adentrou sua casa sem permissão ou convite, ela parou logo a frente de Sherlock e torceu um pouco a cabeça.

–Sherlock?...

–Mamãe!

John ficou sem reação ao ver que aquela mulher era a mãe de Sherlock, ela parecia tão conservada para ser a mãe de dois marmanjos, claro que ela não parecia ser tão jovem, mas também não parecia ser tão velha. O ex-fuzileiro presenciou uma cena que jamais veria, o seu amigo abraçando alguém. Sherlock abraçava sua mãe com força enquanto a mesma afagava seus cachos negros. A cabeça do Holmes mais novo pousava sobre o ombro aconchegante de sua genitora, matando um pouco da saudade, sentimento que Sherlock ainda guardava dentro de sim, mesmo sem querer.

–Shhh...esta tudo bem meu menino. Eu sei de tudo que aconteceu, sei de tudo que você já passou. Me desculpe por não ter aparecido antes. -ela parecia ser gentil. Além da imensa semelhança que Sherlock tinha com ela. Ela se virou para John e sorriu de canto de boca. -Obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem dele John.

–Hum? Ah, é...bem...de nada. -o médico respondeu sem ao menos saber o por que ela estava agradecendo a ele, ela deveria era agradecer ao Mycroft, aquele sim cuidou mais do Sherlock, de um modo torto e errado, mas cuidou. -Bom, a Sra. Hudson não está, mas eu vou preparar um chá para vocês.

John entrou na cozinha para preparar um pouco de chá e uns biscoitos até, mas dei uma pequena pausa para dar uma olhada de longe na quela visita tão misteriosa, além do mais, parece que todos os Holmes tem um dom de ser misterioso. Toda a atenção da mulher era voltada para o filho caçula, John ainda não sabia seu nome, mas pelo modo com ela tratava Sherlock, ela deveria ser uma mãe bem amável. Ela havia se sentado no sofá e Sherlock tinha se sentado no chão, mas pousando sua cabeça sobre o colo da mãe enquanto ela acariciava seus cabeços e seu rosto. Talvez Sherlock não fosse uma pessoa tão dura o quanto ele demonstrava ser, é claro que havia as vezes que a mascara dele caia e ele se mostrava um pouco mais humano, mas naquele momento, ele se mostrava mais calmo, doce, e por que não dizer feliz?

O Dr. Watson então voltou com uma bandeja de chá e alguns biscoitos, ele colocou em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. Sherlock havia tirado o casaco preto e agora estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe. Como era incrível a semelhança daqueles dois! Os traços, eram tão parecidos. John serviu o chá para os trés, e Sherlock deu um breve gole.

–Sherlock, coma os biscoitos também, eu estou te achando muito magro meu filho. -a mulher falou e sem hesitar, o Holmes mais novo pegou um biscoito e não fez cerimonia ao come-lo. John apenas observava aquele momento, queria uma maquina para registrar aquilo.

–Você poderia vir mais vezes? Eu nunca consigo faze-lo comer. -sorriu o loiro enquanto Sherlock lhe lançava um olhar para que ele calasse a boca, não queria que sua mãe se preocupasse com ele.

–Eu entendo. Não deve ser fácil mesmo, mas isso vem da minha parte da família, nós somos bem altos e esbeltos. -explicou a senhora ao se encostar na parte de trás do sofá de modo despojado. -Sobre o caso, Sherlock, não precisa se preocupar. Eu já sei o que aconteceu ali para aquela família inteira ter sido assassinada. Peço que não procure entrar nesse caso.

–Por que? O que tem mais nesse caso além de quatro mortes? -o detetive perguntou e sua mãe sorriu de canto de boca.

–Suas deduções estão melhores eu suponho, você já deve ter notado realmente que é algo muito além do que apenas cinco assassinatos. -disse a mulher.

–Ah...foram quatro. -respondeu John.

–Cinco contando com o cachorro. -corrigiu a senhora calmamente. Sherlock pegou seu celular e começou a digitar alguma coisa para Lestrade sobre o caso.

–Claro, claro, o cachorro...-murmurou o Dr. Watson. -Desculpe se isso soar mal educado, mas quem é você afinal? -ele exigiu e a mulher suspirou. Era compreensivo, sabia que Sherlock mal tocava no assunto da familia.

–Meu nome é Shirley Holmes. -respondeu a mulher despreocupadamente. -Sou a mãe do Sherlock e do Mycroft.

–Incrível...digo, você não parece ser mãe deles. -John comentou e Shirley cruzou os braços o olhando.

–Seus pais não lhe ensinaram que não é educado se referir a idade de uma mulher? -ela perguntou e John viu agora o quanto Sherlock se parecia com ela, ambos sabiam ser bem diretos quando queriam.

–Oh, me desculpe Sra Holmes. -desculpou-se o Dr.

–Realmente, a educação dos jovens de hoje está mais falha do que a educação antiga. -resmungou a mãe do detetive ao olhar para a janela do apartamento. Antes que John pudesse falar alguma coisa para se redimir com a mãe do seu melhor amigo, alguns passos urgentes foram ouvidos da entrada do apartamento.

Até que Mycroft apareceu na entrada do apartamento do irmão mais novo, visivelmente irritado.

–Sherlock, por que não me falou que um dos deputados foi morto junto com sua família? Para quê você tem celular? -perguntou o Holmes mais velho, mas John sabia a resposta, Sherlock nunca queria envolver o Mycroft em seus casos por que o irmão mais velho sempre fazia do seu próprio jeito e não deixava Sherlock "a vontade".

–Do que você está falando Mycroft? -John perguntou ao olhar para Sherlock, o amigo guardou o celular no bolso e sorriu maldosamente, deu uma piscada para John e o mesmo nem precisou ser um gênio para deduzir "Sherlock tinha aprontado mais uma com Mycroft".

–E lá vamos nós...-Shirley murmurou cansada, lembrava-se das brigas e discussões de seus filhos e do quanto todas elas acabavam mal para os dois. Parece que Mycroft estava tão irritado com a omissão de Sherlock que não havia notado que sua mãe estava ali.

O Holmes mais velho entrou no apartamento tão irritado que John jamais se lembrou de ter visto ele naquele estado, tão irritado que o seu equilíbrio e sua boas maneiras acabaram o abandonando.

–Sherlock, seu idiota! Seu filho de uma...

–OPA! -A Sra Holmes se levantou do sofá visivelmente furiosa com o que o seu filho mais velho iria falar. Mycroft ficou em choque ao finalmente notar a mulher na sua frente. -Mas o que é isso?!

–M-Mamãe? -sua voz parecia um miado de gato agora.

–Mycroft Holmes, o que você pensava que iria dizer hein?! Gostaria de ouvir o que você iria dizer. Do que você iria chamar o seu irmão! -Shirley cruzou os braços autoritária e aquilo fez John ficar surpreso, Mycroft não falava nada, e com a voz firme dela, até o homem mais corajoso do mundo se borraria todo. -O que foi que eu já lhe disse sobre essa linguagem chula? Hein? Vamos garoto, eu estou esperando uma resposta!

–E-Eu...

–Hum...parece que você se esqueceu não foi? Então você vai precisar de um lembrete rapazinho.

John observou Mycroft ficar mortificado, branco como um cadáver de medo. Medo? Sim, medo. Mycroft Holmes estava com medo. Shirley não se importou com as testemunhas, ela apenas andou até seu filho mais velho e agarrou sua orelha com força e o levou até a cozinha sobre os protestos do mesmo.

Sherlock não perderia aquilo por nada, e ainda puxou John pelo casaco para que o amigo também não perdesse aquele espetáculo, John podia sentir o quando Sherlock se deliciava com aquela cena. A mulher torceu a orelha de Mycroft, forçando-o a se debruçar sobre a mesa. Então, começou a chover palmadas sobre o traseiro do Holmes mais velho. Mycroft não acreditava naquilo, sua mãe não poderia estar batendo dele depois de tantos anos, ainda mais com uma palmadas que é o jeito que as crianças apanham!

–Mãe! Não! Assim não mãe! Ai! Mãe!

–Eu já havia lhe avisado, avisado aos dois, sobre o uso de palavrões mocinho! Eu não vou aceitar esse tipo de comportamento de nenhum menino meu!

A felicidade de Sherlock com tal cena só crescia.

–Eu tomaria cuidado se eu fosse você. -John repreendeu o amigo. -Se a sua mãe percebe que você está se divertindo com Mycroft apanhando, pode ter certeza que você vai ser o próximo naquela mesa. -O sorriso no rosto do Holmes mais novo sumiu naquele exato momento ao olhar para o amigo, não, ele jamais apanharia na frente de Mycroft e muito menos na frente de John. Mas não negaria, ver o seu irmão apanhando daquele jeito como uma criancinha fez com que ele ganhasse o mês inteiro.

Voltou a olhar a cena, Shirley deu uma ultima palmada na bunda de Mycroft, foi tão forte que doeu até em Sherlock e em John que apenas estavam de testemunhas oculares daquilo. Ela levantou o filho mais velho, ele estava com o rosto vermelho, sua dignidade havia ido buraco abaixo e estava esfregando o bunda recém castigada pela mão pesada de sua mãe. Podia até ouvir uns barulhos semelhantes a uns soluços, mas Mycroft não iria chorar, só estava com raiva, muita raiva de Sherlock.

–Agora peça desculpas ao seu irmão. -ordenou a Sra Holmes. Mycroft encarou Sherlock com cara de nojo, mas não iria desobedecer a sua mãe para apanhar mais.

–Desculpe.

–Peça desculpas direito rapaz, ou eu juro que pego um cinto. -Shirley ameaçou e Mycroft não viu outra saída se não fazer o que ela lhe mandava.

–Desculpe por ter gritado e xingado você Sherlock. -o Holmes mais velho falou humildemente e Sherlock ficou sério, queria demonstrar maturidade para sua mãe, apenas concordou a cabeça demonstrando que perdoava o irmão, mas por dentro ele estava gargalhando. A mãe dos Holmes virou o filho mais velho pra si e apontou pra ele mesmo.

–Eu dei educação a vocês dois, e eu espero que a usem, ou da próxima vez, não importa onde estiverem, vai ser no colo. -Mycroft sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha de medo, sabia que sua falava sério. -Você me entendeu Mycroft Holmes?

–Sim senhora. -respondeu humildemente, então Shirley o envolveu em seus braços com carinho e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

–Eu te amo meu filho. -disse-lhe a Sra Holmes no ouvido do seu mais velho, só para ele mesmo escutar e entender que mesmo sendo punido, ela nunca iria deixar de ama-lo. Mycroft se agarrou a sua mãe fortemente, uma mistura de sentimentos o invadiram naquele momento, mas se sentia feliz de poder ter sua mãe ali de novo. -Shhh...vai ficar tudo bem meu amor, vai parar de doer. Dessa vez eu vou ficar por um tempo maior do que da ultima vez, eu prometo.

Era comprovadamente impossível entender os Holmes, eles brigavam, eles faziam as pazes, eles sorriam, eles choravam, eles eram um enigma no mundo, mas parece que aquele jeito de ambos parecia vir do ventre da mãe.

–Oh céus, ouvi barulhos lá debaixo, está tudo bem aqui?! -a Sra Hudson entrou rapidamente no apartamento, preocupada com os "seus meninos" e curiosa sobre aquela imensa movimentação em 221B.

–Não se preocupe Sra Hudson, está tudo bem por aqui. É só um encontro de família. -disse John com um sorriso educado. Essa é a mãe de Sherlock, e o Mycroft você já conhece.

–Ah, é um imenso prazer em conhece-la Sra Holmes! -a proprietária se aproximou da mãe dos Holmes e apertou sua mão em um cumprimento educado. -Devo lhe dar os parabéns por ter dois filhos tão educados e cavalheiros, dois homens feitos.

Elogios não faltavam.

–Obrigada Sra Hudson, fico feliz que a senhora sempre tenha cuidado tão bem do meu caçula. -Shirley sorriu educadamente.

–Ora mas não se preocupe, Sherlock é como se fosse um filho pra mim. E a partir de hoje, meus olhos serão os seus olhos.

–Eu fico imensamente agradecida, se precisarem de alguma ajuda com as despesas do apartamento...

–Não. -Sherlock se meteu. -Não precisa mãe, eu e o John pagamos o apartamento como sempre.

–Mas é claro que precisa! -a Sra Hudson sorriu. -Sabe, coisinhas pequenas, encanamento, luz, água, o que a senhora quiser pagar será muito bem vindo, Sra Holmes.

–Ótimo, vamos nos acertar com mais calma, Sra Hudson, faço questão de pagar por tudo que a senhora tem feito e aguentado. -a mãe dos Holmes era gentil, a proprietária havia gostado muito dela.

–Que bom, agora se me der licença, eu já vou indo, eu só vim me certificar que esses dois não vão tentar matar um ao outro. -comentou Sra Hudson indo em direção a porta.

–Pode ficar tranquila, eles vão se comportar. -garantiu Shirley.

–E meninos, certifiquem-se de limpar toda essa bagunça. Eu levei dias para tentar tirar aquela mancha de chá da parede depois que Sherlock jogou um copo no Mycroft na última vez.

Shirley concordou com a cabeça, feliz por ter olhos que trabalhassem pra ela para observarem seu filho caçula. A proprietária deixou o apartamento e a Sra Holmes se virou para Sherlock visivelmente desagradada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir da Sra Hudson.

–Então quer dizer que o senhor jogou um copo no seu irmão? E que ainda por cima manchou a parede do seu apartamento? -Sherlock sentiu seu estomago embrulhar de medo, muito medo.

–Mamãe, eu posso explicar. -defendeu-se o Holmes mais novo. John deu um leve suspiro, ele sabia que algum dia aquelas brigas infantis do seu amigo e do irmão dele iriam acabar mal, e parece que aquele dia tinha chegado.

–Pois é bom começar, e é bom ser uma ótima explicação Sherlock Holmes, pois o senhor está a um passo de ir parar naquela mesa também. E nem pense em mentir pra mim! -respondeu a mãe dos Holmes. -Vamos mocinho, estou esperando.

Mycroft sorriu, era a vez dele de se deliciar com seu irmãozinho levando umas palmadas da mãe. Sherlock mordeu o lábio inferior, ele não teria uma boa desculpa e sabia que sua mãe não fazia cerimônia quando flagrava ou descobria algo de seus filhos. John apenas juntou a bandeja do chá e levou até a cozinha, suspirando lentamente.

–E la vamos nós...


End file.
